A Valentine's Day Dance
by EarlyMorningWishes
Summary: Kate was into celebrating Valentine's Day, and Marak didn't really see the point. But he loved Kate, so what else could a loving husband do? He celebrates with her and a little Valentine's Day magic. Marak/Kate. Other chapters are other holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Here's a fluffy little story for Valentine's Day. I had some extra time today, due to a scratched cornea and a day off, so i wanted to write something for the holiday. Sorry if it's not as good (all done in one day), but I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

I don't own anyone from the Hollow Kingdom Trilogy, Claire B. Dunkle does.

P.S. I'm considering making it a two-shot, but would like to hear your opinion (the one or two of you who stumbled onto this). Should write a little more, or call it the end?

* * *

Kate brushed her curly golden locks again, sweeping them up, and tying them with a red ribbon. Eyeing herself critically in the mirror, she deemed her hair acceptable.

She rose gracefully, and sashayed her way behind her dressing shade, and picking up the dress she had laid out earlier. She carefully slipped the pink satin over her carefully done hair and over her undergarments. Kate then tied the red silk sash around her waist.

She returned to her seat before the mirror, and sprayed the berry and rose fragrance on her wrists, neck, and chest. She set the small vile down, and then picked up her powders and brush. She dusted her cheeks with the red, and dusted her nose and forehead with the light cream.

The door to their room opened, and her husband Marak walked in. He was dressed in his normal black pants and undershirt, but on her request, replaced his normal green coat with a red one. "Why are we doing this Kate?"

Kate looked at him incredulously in the mirror, but explained it to him for the umpteenth time, "It's the fourteenth of February, a.k.a. St. Valentine's Day, and it's a time for couples who love each other to show it."

Marak rolled his eyes, but took her hand, and pulled her up. Using a little magic, he put his formally empty hand behind his back, and brought back a dozen long stemmed red roses. She accepted them with a smile and a little curtsy. She then put them in the vase on the counter, and Marak waved his hand, magically putting some water in it.

He then led her out of their room and down the hall to the area below the lake, where the blue sun was high in the sky. Marak had set up a table with pasta for two, complete with more roses, red ribbons, and lit red candles.

Ever the gentleman, he pulled out her chair, and pushed her back in. He poured her grape wine in her glass, and then poured his own. He then sat down himself, and they began to eat.

They ate in a comfortable silence for awhile, but then Kate began to feel that something was missing. "What's wrong?"

Kate frowned, and chewed her lip as she tried to put her feelings into words. "I feel like I'm forgetting something, or like something is missing," she finally found a sufficient summary, but was unhappy by the lack of solution.

Marak sighed heavily a moment, but snapped his finger a moment later. Kate scrunched her eyes as she questioned him with her eyes. He gave her a teasing smile, and leaned back, obviously waiting for something, and enjoying her suspense.

After a few minutes that felt like forever, several goblins walked in slowly, playing various instruments. Marak rose from his seat and bowed to her, extending his hand to her as he rose from his bow. "May I have this dance?"

Kate smiled, and nearly cried, delighted and surprised that Marak knew her so well as to know what she didn't. "I would be honored to accept," she said delightedly, wiping her eyes before they could leak out their contents, and placed her small hand in his.

They danced the rest of the day, happy to be together, knowing the love of Valentine's Day was true, whether it between two humans, or between a Goblin King and his elf-human cross wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Happy Easter's Day! I'm writing one last chapter after this one, and would like to hear your opinion on what holiday should be involved, since I kind of started a theme here. (So vote in a review.) But anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to write more! Hope you enjoy, and please review! :3

* * *

Emily brushed a young goblin's mess of white hair, nodding her head to Seylin's story. Seylin raised an eyebrow when she kept nodding her head after he stopped talking. Smiling mischievously, he said, "And your hair's on fire Em." Seylin smirked when Emily shook her head yes.

"I'm so glad it worked out," she added after a moment of silence, and Seylin burst out laughing.

"What's so funny," Emily demanded, her undivided attention only now given. Seylin laughed all the harder, holding his sides and scrunching his eyes, "Y-you," he tried to say. Emily stared him down with squinty eyes, her hands on her hips. "You should see your face Em, you look..."

Just then, Kate walked in…and halted in her tracks out of curiosity, "What's going on?" Emily spun on her heel with her hands crossed, and promptly huffed, her nose in the air. Seylin stopped laughing long enough to talk coherently, "Nothing much, just Em being Em," he started to grin again, but restrained himself.

The little goblin that had been neglected since Seylin began laughing, hopped off her seat giggling, and thanked Emily before bowing to Kate and scampering off. "Don't forget to bring your Easter basket for the egg hunt," Em called out after the little goblin, just then remembering to remind her.

"Mothermothermother," Catspaw ran into the room bound straight for Kate like a missile, holding out something in his cupped hands – or rather hand and paw, "Look!" Kate knelt gracefully to the floor as if she were a stream flowing down the creek bed. Catspaw's chubby toddler face was beaming as he revealed a little half moon in his hold.

Kate let out a little coo, and took his hands in hers to admire it, "It's beautiful son, I'm so proud of you." Catspaw sent the silvery elfin orb up, and Kate hugged him to her.

Emily was smiling at her nephew, proud of him, and also at awe, so young and already using magic. He was an adorable little guy, and sometimes, Emily got to watch him. He liked her, and she was glad.

But to see her sister happily married, with an adorable son of her own and magic hurt Emily. She wanted those things as well. Kate had it all, just like she always had. Emily swallowed the tears, and demanded of herself nothing but happiness for her sister. But all the same, she ached to have even a little of what Kate did.

Seylin sobered his merriment and pride in Catspaw's accomplishment with one look at Emily's face. He was in many ways her best friend, and he knew she was having trouble. He leaned towards her and tentatively took her hand in his, silently offering his comfort and support. She accepted by leaning on him, and squeezing his hand appreciatively.

They avoided looking at each other, both hoping to hide the dusting of pink on their cheeks.

"Auntyauntyaunty," Catspaw ran to her this time, eager for her approval also. She knelt a great deal less elegantly than her sister, but gave Catspaw the same tender affection. He then turned to Seylin also, and Seylin knelt beside them. Emily blushed a little deeper, feeling like they were a family, like she and Seylin should be parents.

Seylin for his part was having a little better luck at hiding his blush, but was envisioning he and Emily surrounded by little goblins of their own. '_She would be the perfect mother_,' he thought, '_so gentle and loving with kids_.'

Kate watched amusedly at the scene. She had seen the way those two behaved around each other lately, and knew it was only a matter of time before they realized it too. She knew Emily envied her, and though she try, Emily refused to give up on the idea Kate had it best. She hoped Emily would open her eyes to the great possibilities she had before her. It made Kate sad sometimes, but moments like these gave Kate renewed hope. Seylin was perhaps the only one she really trusted her sister with, and secretly hoped they would choose each other.

'_But then again,' _she thought smiling, '_it did take them this long just to hold hands_.'

"Catspaw, Em, Seylin! Hurry up, or we'll miss the egg hunt!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody, Merry (Late) Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you've enjoyed it. I actually wrote this chapter on Christmas Day, but then I lost my motivation and failed to update. Oh well, here it is...on New Year's Eve...better late than never I suppose. Happy 2012 everybody, I hope its the best year yet!

* * *

Kate glided down the gold-laden hallway, brightly lit (or at least brightly lit by goblin definition), in search of her overdue son. She creased her brow as she realized dinner was only an hour away. _Where was Catspaw_?

Kate entered his chambers with a delicate knock on his door, and glanced about. Evidence pointed to a hasty preparation, articles of clothing discarded carelessly in front of his wardrobe, as if the small boy were in a panic to find the suite Kate had made for the occasion. His combs were strewn about his dressing table as well, the tiny bottle of cologne turned on its side, its contents spilled about it in a strongly scented halo.

Kate felt a vein pop in her forehead as she observed the wreckage, '_Surely I didn't raise a slovenly hog such as this?'_

A small noise broke her concentration, causing Kate to start. She searched for the cause of the noise, but gave up after a minute, thinking she must have imagined it. But as she strode towards the door, a snapping sound followed by a cry of surprise and tumbling revealed the intruder.

Holding a hand over her still-pounding heart, Kate _almost_ angrily pulled the drape to expose Matilda, her rebellious, mischievous daughter. "Were you trying to stop my heart, dear daughter?"

Matilda shied away, embarrassed at being found out, and self-conscious of her appearance in front of her elven-beautiful mother. "I was, was…just looking for Catspaw. I heard you come in, and….and I, I thought you were him. He hates it when I mess with his stuff, and he…he might've thought that was what I was up to. I wanted to avoid a scolding….that's all."

Kate scrunched her brow while she thought. Matilda was only telling her half of the story she decided. The girl's poorly-hidden guilt was giving her away. Kate sighed heavily. Matlida was telling less and less truth as the years wore on, despite living in a goblin community that abhorred dishonesty. The girl was beginning to worry her. Kate tried many times to dote time on her daughter, but she found it more and more difficult to spend time with the cynical girl as of late. Where had she gone wrong as a parent? Where was the sweet baby that would coo for her? Or the toddler that ran laughing into her arms?

Matilda muttered something about dinner, and Kate snapped back to reality. It was Christmas, after all, time for family and the love to overcome differences and disputes. Her daughter's concerning behavior could be addressed another day, a bountiful feast awaited her family and friends, and there was no room at the table for petty disagreements and arguments.

Kate took her daughters hand and pulled her into an embrace. Kate pressed her nose into Matilda's beautiful brown locks, and breathed deeply; this was her daughter, nothing else mattered.

"Come my darling, the food will get cold otherwise. Oh, your dress was crumpled, let me straighten it." Kate tugged on the stiff material, soothing away the wrinkles that marred the beautiful crimson designs. "There, there, good as new. I'm sure your brother and your father will fuss at _us _for being late."

Kate and Matilda walked down to the dining hall, decorated with bright red ribbons and dark green wraiths, set alight with sparkling magic, complimenting the delicate long white candles that adorned the ledges. Kate took a little extra time to admire the tree she had coerced her husband into retrieving, a blue spruce from the surface, elegantly decorated and completed with presents beneath its boughs.

Kate smiled at Marak, who rose from his seat to pull out her chair, ever the gentleman. He returned her smile and brushed the golden locks out of his way, whispering a holiday greeting in her ear. She curtsied and reciprocated the greeting, gracefully taking the seat he offered her.

Kate looked around the table at her loved ones, safe and sound, within her reach. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had," she whispered aloud, too pleased to keep it in. She dipped her head for grace, truly anticipating the wonderful meal, but just as much to hide her happy tears.


End file.
